From Me To You
by Sabrina Empress of Insanity
Summary: Alexander Whitman has been friends with Cedric Diggory all his life. Here, he, Cedric, Cho Chang, and their other friends recount their years at school through letters and diaries written over the years.
1. Letters

****

Chapter One: Letters

Dear Cedric,  
Look! Dad bought me my very own owl! I haven't named him yet, but he was a present this summer. He and Mum were so excited when I got my letter from Hogwarts that they went out and bought him for me right away. Dad keeps saying it's absolutely wonderful, another family member at Hogwarts…I think he was nervous about me getting in at all, since we found out about my cousin being a Squib. Whatever the reason, _they're_ thrilled, and _I_ got an owl!

How's your holiday?? Are the Falklands fun? It must be neat spending your holidays with wizarding communities…Dad hasn't taken us anywhere like that, he usually just lets Mum and I dress like Muggles and go explore the big cities where the Foreign Ministries are. You'd better tell me everything that you're doing there! I'll only forgive you for being gone all summer again if you give me all the details.

I didn't get a lot of letters from you while you were at Hogwarts this past year. Was the second year really that much harder? I'm kind of nervous about starting up there. You'll have to show me how things work, all right?

Mum and Dad and I are going to be at Diagon Alley soon to buy my supplies. Maybe you and your family will be there, too, and we can spend some time together before school starts up again. Write back to let me know soon.

Your friend,  
Alex

P.S.: If you have any ideas about what to name my owl, let me know.

* * *

Dear Alex,

I love the owl; he's really sweet. But how did he get pink?

Don't worry about Hogwarts, it's a little different, but it's really not bad. The prefects of whatever house you're in will help out, and I'll be there if you ever get into trouble. And your house mates will be there to help you, and given how loyal you are I'd place good galleons you'll be in Hufflepuff with me.

The Falklands, since you asked, are dead boring. There's a ton of wizard stuff to see, but no one my age, it seems. And it's gorgeous, of course, but it's freezing! It's the middle of winter here, after all. So no one's really getting out. I'd never tell Dad this, but I'd rather be up there with you all than down here in this "idyllic vacation spot, perfect for the whole family!"

Oh, don't mind me. I've just looked back at what I've written, and I'm whining awfully.

We're probably going to buy all of our supplies down here and then get back just in time to rest up before Hogwarts, so I'm likely to just see you on the Express. Sorry about that, but I'm just thirteen--my parents make the rules.

Your friend,  
Cedric

* * *

Dear Cedric,  
Oh, was he still pink? I'm sorry. Dad had his cage in with this exploding bottle of wine, and apparently there was this "accident"... I hope he wasn't still sticky when he got there!

I'm sorry about your holiday... Trust me, if I could be there to spice it up for you, I would be! I guess I'll see you on the train, though.

Until then,  
Alex

* * *

Dear Alex,  
Was it Filibuster's Explo-wine? I've heard really bad things about that. Apparently it sometimes goes off even without a wand to trigger it. There was this one tale about some poor woman's cat that was stained pink for months.

Only a few days left of this interminable holiday. Rejoice with me! And I'll see you on the train,

Cedric

* * *

Cedric,

This time, I'm writing from Diagon Alley. No matter how many times I come here, there's just so much to see! I went and got my wand today. Is Mr. Olivander always so strange? He made me rather nervous. I wasn't scared (not much anyway), but I was definitely glad to get out of the store. Oh, I ended up with a dogwood wand with dragon heartstring. Apparently it means something about strength-oh, and it's supposed to be very good for protection spells. Most of what he told me I didn't understand, but I think I got that part right.

Dad let me check out some of the new racing brooms, too. I wish I could bring one with me to school this year. You were on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team last year, right? Maybe you can show me some of the tricks you learned. That way I'll have a head start when I try out for my team next year.

I ran into quite a few other new students, too. Only a few of them seem to know much about what Hogwarts is like, so I feel a little better now about being nervous. I'm getting more excited about starting school, now. I hope I end up in your House. It'd be nice to have a friend there already.

See you soon!

Alex

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,  
There's so much to tell you! The first and most important thing is the one I know you've been a bit worried about. No need to fear--despite the clumsiness and red hair, I didn't end up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Instead, I'm in Ravenclaw, although how I got in there I'm sure I don't know.

Oh, and you'll have noticed by now that I have Firewine back. He's a little tired, which is why this letter is late. Cedric says that in the future I should probably make sure I don't send so many long-distance owls in such a short time.

I have a lot of new house mates to tell you about. There's a lot of girls in our house this year. (It's so strange to actually be thinking of Ravenclaw as my house! I was really expecting Hufflepuff.) Most of them seem pretty silly, though, or stuck up. A few looked approachable, I guess. There aren't many boys in our year, though, so we're going to have to make friends with some of them. There are only two others: George Pettigrew--yes, related to that family. There're almost as many of them as the Weasleys!--and Gary Whippleworth. Gary's not bad, but George seems very snobbish. One of the girls was nicer--very approachable, the sort of person who would never think of laughing at you. Her name's Cho Chang, and since we've both predicted our weak subjects and they don't match, we're going to be studying together.

There was one bad thing that happened on the train--some older students noticed that Firewine's feet were still pink and got on me about it--but other than that this has been a phenomenal day. I'll write more tomorrow.

The next day:

This is great. The way things worked out, we got to school on a Friday, so we haven't any classes until a few days after we get in. Cedric already spoke with me about going on a tour of the castle, and since Cho was looking really curious (and a bit impressed) he offered to show her around, too. Naturally, the rest of the Ravenclaw first years tagged onto him after that. The look on his face was priceless! It turns out, though, that only a few of the rest accompanied him, because everyone else followed this one Ravenclaw fourth year girl--I think it's because they run in packs, or something, girls being what my house is entirely made up of. It was just me, Gary, Cho, and a couple of the girls who were sharper than the rest who followed Cedric. Cedric took us on this great tour, pointing out what steps creak, and which paintings move--that sort of thing. He was really nice about making certain we could find our way back to the Great Hall from anywhere in the castle--but then, Cedric's always nice, isn't he? I'm just certain he's going to be a prefect.

That's all I've got to tell you, I think. Give Firewine some toast for me, he really deserves it!

Your son,

Alex

* * *

Dear Mother,

I am so absolutely ecstatic right now. I would have written to you earlier, but I've been extremely busy getting established here at Hogwarts. So much has happened over the past few days, I'm not sure where to begin.

Well, first of all, I was sorted into Ravenclaw House. It's a perfect fit, Mother, you wouldn't believe how glad I am I ended up here! Everyone here is kind and dedicated, and best of all, there are more girls in my year than in any other house. I'm so relieved, after seeing some of the slobs who were sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin. At least here, we're bound to be civilized. A lot of the girls are rather stuck up, but I'm sure that once classes start and we get to know each other better, we'll be great friends.

Speaking of friends, I've already made at least one. His name is Alexander Whitman, and he's really very sweet. He seemed a bit shy when he came over to our table after being sorted, and since he was one of the only boys, most of the other first years ignored him. I felt sorry for him, being left out like that, especially since he kept looking over at the Hufflepuff table. (I found out later he has a friend in that house), so I decided to talk to him. He's very funny, and smart, of course. We've been spending a lot of time together, but I'm hoping the rest of the girls will stop being so snobbish soon so I can get to know them, too. Alex took me along on a tour of the castle yesterday, with another boy in our year, Gary, and his friend from Hufflepuff. His name is Cedric Diggory, and he's so handsome. He's a third year, but Alex told me that their parents work together in the Ministry of Magic, they live fairly near each other, and that's how they met. They've been friends for quite a while now, despite the fact that Cedric is older. I think that shows how intelligent Alex must be to understand someone older than him that well, and how enlightened Cedric must be to spend time with someone younger.

Alex and I spent part of the first night at Hogwarts trying to figure out which would be our weakest classes. After the tour, I asked Cedric to tell us more about the different subjects. They all sound so interesting, except Potions. I've heard Professor Snape is difficult and plays favorites with his house, and he certainly didn't look very nice at the feast. Besides, I've never enjoyed anything involved with potions, as you know. They're too messy, they take too long to make, and they smell terrible! Luckily, Alex is quite excited about Potions, although why, I can't _even_ imagine. One thing we both have in common is Quidditch. We both want to be on the House team next year, and Cedric has already promised to teach Alex and I some of the things he's learned on the Hufflepuff team. He's Seeker-can you believe it? He's practically perfect!

I know I sound like I'm just watching boys so far, but really, I'm not. Cedric _is_ handsome, but he's in a different House and in a different year. At any rate, right now I'm more concerned with doing well in class and making friends than romance. Today we got our schedules, and tomorrow classes start. I can't wait.

How are you and Father doing? Has anything interesting happened since I left? I know it's only been three days, but you never know. I miss you very much, and I'll try to write whenever I can.

Your Loving Daughter,

Cho.

* * *

Dear Diary,

What a day! That girl Alex brought with him is really something. The other boys were teasing me about her awfully, but they'll get their tongues back in their heads when they start hanging out with girls… I suppose I'll have a bit of an advantage on them then, won't I?

Alex seems really excited about being in Ravenclaw. I suppose I should have known, he's always been dreadful smart, but I really always saw him as more of a Hufflepuff person. I can't imagine why he was sorted into Ravenclaw…

…And let's face it, I'm more than a little bit jealous. I mean, he's one of my few real friends—not the sort who are nice, like most of Hufflepuff is, but the kind who really cares about me. Why should those Ravenclaws get him? He was my friend first! And— I'd deny it to the end if I ever got asked, but I really think I'm feeling betrayed. I **know** you can't pick where you get sorted to, and I know that even Alex was expecting Hufflepuff, but I can't help it, I feel like he's left me. It was always going to be us two, together in Hufflepuff. And now it's not. And that… hurts.

I should do my Potions homework. Potions. Yuck. This isn't turning out to be a very good start to the year, is it?

--CD

* * *

Dear Diary,

What did I ever do to deserve a House **full** of girls?! Everywhere I turn, I see them standing there, **giggling**! I mean, really—is it too much to ask to have a bloke about that's not dreadfully hoity-toity or a complete air-head? But no, instead I get George "You're-Supposed-To-Be-a-Hufflepuff-So-Go-Annoy-Somebody-Else" Pettigrew and Gary "I-wouldn't-know-reality-if-it-bit-me-someplace-I-care-about" Whippleworth. Lordy! About the only one in the entire class who has any degree of approachability and isn't entirely clueless is Cho, and she's a **girl!** What did I do to deserve this?

I figured out about George the first night—I mean, he just gave me this look, and I knew. Gary really had me fooled, though; I thought for sure that he'd be nice. It was only in potions that I realised how imbecilic he really is.

It started with Professor Snape's entrance. Now, as someone whose mother considers herself a connoiseuse of Theater, I know about good entrances, and that is obviously what Professor Snape thought he was making. But let me tell you, the fact that he was thinking about it at all just **ruined** it for him. I mean, a good entrance needs to seem unconcious, as if it just happens naturally, whether the person wills it or not. Professor McGonagall makes that kind of entrance; Professor Giza makes that kind of entrance; and Professor Dumbledore makes that kind of entrance. Professor Snape does not. Very disappointing.

Most of the class was fooled, though. Not a big surprise—it was really dramatic, just too aware of that fact to be really good. So most of the people in class were **staring** at him with the intensity of improvising dancers.

Gary most definitely was not.

Instead, he was looking at the window, where a whole bunch of insects (ugh!) were crawling.

This **should** have been the first clue. Silly me, I missed it.

The next thing that happened was that Professor Snape gave us an introduction to the course—and I have to admit it, that was pretty impressive—and told us that we would begin with one of the most basic potions known to man, a sleeping drought that even a Muggle can make, although it's not nearly so effective. We were to come and get the perishable supplies from the front, put a low flame under our cauldrons, and begin. We would be working in pairs.

Well, I told Gary, who was my partner, to put a very low flame on under our cauldron, and I would go measure out the milk. Which I did—only to discover, as soon as I turned around, that Gary had started an extremely high flame that was not only completely unsuitable for the potion and would, in fact, delay until we got in trouble because we had to wait for it to die down, but also was devouring **my** tranfiguration text!

The worst part is, I splashed milk all down my front as I ran to put it out and start a proper one, so I had to re-measure the milk **and** I had to change my robes, which meant I was late for my next class because I certainly couldn't leave Gary alone with that cauldron.  
And I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be the **smart** ones!

More later—it's lights out.

--A. W.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Someone needs to explain to me how boys think, assuming they do. I mean, really—I say one word about wishing we could get on broom in first year without about fifteen people watching us to make sure we don't hurt our precious little selves—and the next thing you know, the boys are insisting that we sneak out and get in some practice on the school brooms—which aren't even OURS—during our free period after lunch! Well, fine and all, but shouldn't we have cleared it with Madam Hooch or somebody first? I said that to them, just like that, and the next thing you know I'm some sort of traitor—you'd think I said I wanted them to hang by their toes from the Great Hall, rather than see if it's all right. And of course it wasn't all right, so we have to wait a whole three weeks to get near the brooms, instead of the two weeks our classmates have, just because we proved that we could fly so they don't feel bad about making us skip flying lessons. And honestly, I can see how it's fair—and I'm sure you can imagine how the boys reacted when I mentioned that!—but I really don't like it. And I can't even protest that I was an unwilling accomplis, because I really could have insisted we not do it, if only I'd thouhgt of it…

We got called up to Flitwick's office, though, and that was intriguing. I love it! I want to have an office just like it some day! He has all these things—they look like fairies, but I really can't be sure—charmed to fly about the ceiling, and there's this constant music all in the air, like a harp that plays itself or something. There were all these hangings on the walls, a huge variety of them. I saw an old patchwork quilt, quite stained, and a japanese silk screen, just a small one. There was a poster of a very nice looking Muggle—he had the most gorgeous eyes—and a picture of Celestina Warbeck that wouldn't come out from behind the edge of her poster, but her shoulders certainly didn't have any clothes on them. And Flitwick was very nice about not taking House points, so none of my classmates hate me at least. Flitwick is just a dear; I'm certainly glad our house was the one to get him!

I really should get to bed—I'll write more sometime soon. Goodnight.

Cho

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well, I found out what happens when you get in trouble at Hogwarts. It turns out that you get tortured within an inch of your life by the Slytherin head of House, because he's an overgrown BAT who seems to have no life but to lurk around scaring first years; then you get reported to the Professor whose jurisdiction your transgression was in, and **she** lectures you; then you get sent to your head of House, who tells you how terribly disappointed in you he is, offers you a bonbon, and finds ways to punish you without taking points. Flitwick is COOL.

The story goes like this. I overheard Cho saying she wished she could practice the cool stuff, unsupervised of course because we would get in trouble for stuff that daring. Well, it should have been perfectly FINE with everyone if we did just that because all four of us—me, Cho, Gary, and George Pettigrew—were accomplished flyers. I mean really good—I'm probably the worst of the lot and I'm good enough to try for the House team. George was the one who had the idea. He said that since we were good enough to do it, there should be no problem with going out and practicing. I said we should do it during a free period, because otherwise it would be skipping class, and Gary said that the one after Charms should do perfectly. (Oh, and he bought me a new Tranfiguration text through Owl post, so we're good again. I just know to let him do the theory part of Potions.)

Well, Cho, typical girl, got cold feet immediately. She said we should check and see if it was allright, and I knew what the rest of us were thinking, which is "of course it's not allright, so of course we won't check, we'd just be asking for trouble"—but of course, we couldn't say that to Cho, because she a GIRL. I HATE girls.

So we had to find something to say to her to convince her not to go tattling—or, excuse me, "asking permission". Finally, George—who may be snooty but he is BRILLIANT—said, "Well, I'm sure it's allright, after all, we are the best flyers in our year."

Diary, never let me forget that when you're dealing with girls, you should always just butter them up. While they're sitting there being all complimented, you can push ANYTHING past them.

So off we went, and it was WICKED. We really must be the best flyers in our year, you know. It's a damn shame we aren't allowed on the Quidditch team yet. We were just returning the brooms to the broom cubbord when Professor Batwings loomed up behind us and demanded to know what we were doing. Cho explained it—rather politely, too, given that he's got to the first vampire **ever** to teach at Hogwarts, forget the fact that he was standing right in the sun—and the first thing he did was start hissing at us in that aweful voice of his. Ugh.

Then he referred us to Madam Hooch, who had apparently seen our flights from her office and was very impressed in spite of herself (HAH!), but still felt obliged to lecture us, which had no effect on me, but seemed to have really cowed the rest of them. Only, as we were walking up to Flitwick's office—which is where we were sent next—George snorted and said something about "What a load of dung. You could tell she just loves us—I bet she was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts." So I guess he figured it out too.

Cho didn't, though, and she just let him have it both barrels. So he got really mad at her and isn't speaking to her, which isn't very different from the rest of us, actually, because she's furious with all the Ravenclaw boys. Oh well, though. She'll get over it.

Argh! I've forgotten, we've Astronomy! Got to go--!

AW

* * *

Dear Cedric,

This is awkward, but I haven't seen you almost at all since classes started, and, well, I'm not exactly faring well in the friends department. In case you haven't already guessed, it's Alex. Yes, I _did_ really send this by owl. Don't ask why. I couldn't really think of any way more certain.

Actually, that's what I'm writing about. I'm getting along well enough in my house, but Cho's just so…incredibly girly, it's starting to cramp my style. And Gary and George just really aren't the sort of people I really like spending lots of time with, fun as they can be. I'm sure you've heard about our mishap with Professor Batwings, Madame Hooch, and Professor Flitwick. After that, George went back to being overly aloof again except when trying to get me to think of more ways to get in trouble. All of which lead to Cho overhearing and getting all gushy and paranoid again, and Gary trying to get in on something I haven't even thought about yet. I know things will get better, but right now, I just miss having one close friend that I can really talk to.

You remember how we used to leave notes and sweets and things behind that brick on the old house foundation between our houses? I thought maybe that might be a good way to keep in touch when we can't talk during the school days. You'll be busy with Quidditch and classes, I'll be trying to get the hang of life here at Hogwarts, and we both probably won't see each other much at all, so I thought it might be a good idea. Just let me know somehow, all right?

-Alex

* * *

Alex,

I did hear about your little adventure. What were you _thinking?_ If you don't start _thinking_ more, you'll end up in trouble more than the Weasley twins. I thought you were in Ravenclaw because of your brains, so why aren't you _using_ them?

I'm happy to talk to you any time you want to--just let me know; I can't read minds. In the meantime, do you want to meet up sometime this afternoon? I'm free after lunch. Quidditch practices don't start for another week yet. Meet me in the library if you want to. If not, I'll just do homework.

-Cedric

* * *

Dear Diary,

Those two are _so_ adorable. Not together, of course, but still! I was in the library, and I saw them talking together, although what about I have no idea. I thought about going over and joining in, but it seemed kind of private. Besides, Alex still seems a little put out about the whole flying incident, so I'm waiting for him to cool off.

Ah well--Astronomy calls.

CC

* * *

Dear Diary,

I talked with Cedric this afternoon for the first time in quite a while. **And we made mad passionate love** Get away from my diary, George!!!!

-AW

* * *

Dear Cedric,

Yes, I'm sending this by owl again. On the other hand, I found a new way of doing it. Something interesting happened last night--Cho came running into the common room screaming about being attacked by a suit of armor. Well, one of the prefects checked it out, and it turns out to be true! Apparently the suits of armor here sometimes move around. You never mentioned _that!_

This one had apparently gone somewhat rogue, and now it's been spelled stationary again. I talked to it, though, and it's agreed to carry messages for us. It's the one on the way out the front hall doors with the big "H" on its crest. So leave your message with it, and I can get back to you that way.

-Alex.

* * *

Alex,

Meet me in the library after detention, and I'll sneak you some chocolate frogs. By the way, the armor's name is Betty.

-Cedric


	2. Memoirs of Betty

Dear Sir Betty,

Most likely you know not who I am, but I gaze upon your steely visage nigh every day. As I pass the threshold of this fine castle, I see you standing tireless guard, and I know beyond doubt how steadfast and true a knight you are. Thus, upon my discovery that I have need of a loyal knight, you sprung into my thoughts swift as the swallow flies. I must have someone guard my missives to my comrade, Cedric Diggory, from the depravations of the foul hordes, and equally his missives to me. Will you accept this task?

Signed,

Alexander Whitman.

* * *

Dear Cedric,

That may be the strangest letter I have ever written. EVER.

Alex

* * *

Dear Alex,

Yeah, weird, but it's set now, right? So we can use Betty to deliver them, and not have to worry about "the depravations of the foul hordes", and all that? Meet me at the library today right after lunch and tell me how it's going to work; I'm tired of getting owl feathers in my orange juice.

You friend,  
Cedric

* * *

Dear Diary,

Alex was absolutely horrible to Marietta today in potions! She was trying to be friendly, chatting with him about how awful Snape is and discussing the project—which is, after all, a perfectly normal thing to do—and Alex just out of the blue snapped at her, saying if she said one more word he'd pour horrible things on her, that would turn her hair blue and all sorts of things! I mean, granted, potions isn't as good a grousing point with him because he actually expects to be good at it, and Marietta does have a somewhat negative view of the world, but still, that was no call to just turn on her like that. She was just being friendly!

Oh, and speaking of Alex, I saw the strangest thing today! He was walking towards the front door on our way out to Herbology—which is normal—and then he stopped. It wasn't the sort of stop you do when you've forgotten something, either; it was more the sort of stop you make when you're hoping no one's going to notice you stopping. Anyway, he walked over to this GIANT suit of armor that guards the door, and he hands it this rolled up sheet of parchment! And the armor took it, just like that! Alex walked back and joined the rest of us, but I couldn't help but notice that the armor bowed to him. Just a little…

I hope he's not doing anything that's going to get us in trouble again.

Cho

* * *

A Letter To Myself To Facilitate the Recollection of Events Which Have Occupied My Day.

Unto Myself,  
I have received my first trust from the Brave Comrade Whitman, who Mother says is a highly eligible gentleman, and who Sister says is cute. It was handed to me at the ninth hour of the day, and my trust lasted until the hour of Vespers, at which point Brave Comrade Whitman's companion, Cedric the Clever, came to obtain his correspondence. I was informed that my conduct had been exemplary, and was congratulated on my faithful service. I must remember to inform my sister that Cedric the Clever is much hotter than Brave Comrade Whitman.

From Myself (Betty)

* * *

Cedric,

Well, today has certainly been interesting. I wish we could sit at different house tables during meals; I wish I could be around a true friend for a change. Nothing bad happened, not really, but yesterday in Potions I was paired up with another girl in our class, Marietta  
something-or-other. Well, she spent the entire time going on about how awful the entire process was, getting all squeamish and girly whenever she had to touch any of the ingredients and worrying about making a mess of her robes and having them shrink up if anything splashed on her by mistake. I finally snapped and told her that would be the best she could hope for if she didn't help me make sure the shrinking solution didn't turn out just right, and she got all huffy and almost knocked over my ink with all her dramatic waving...ugh. It was SO distracting. I'm amazed we managed to finish the thing without getting yelled at by Professor Snape!  
Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, Marietta went off and told everyone I had threatened her during class and now Cho's being huffy, too. Do girls always act like this? I don't get why everyone likes them so much if they do.

Cho seemed less angry with me today, but I'm still trying to keep a distance from her just in case. On the plus side, I think I saw those two you were talking about a few days ago, the Weasley twins? I was on my way to the library when I saw Filch yelling and chasing after some weird purple flying things showering green sparks all over the floor. I think they might have been some of the new Filibuster Fireworks, but you know my parents... they'd never let me get any. Well, as he went by I heard some noise from somewhere, and a minute later these boys snuck out ofyou'll never guessthe girls' washroom! I wonder how they got in there without anyone noticing? Anyway, they were these identical twins with red hair, so I assumed that's who they were. I wonder if they know where I could get myself some of those flying purple things? They were pretty neat.

I should probably get back to my homework...I'd like to get it out of the way so the rest of my weekend is free. Could I maybe come see you sometime soon? It might be fun.

Alex

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm beginning to get the sneaking suspicion that Betty has ulterior motives in delivering Alex and my letters. I'm not sure why...just call it a hunch I suppose. But I'd swear I can feel eyes following me as I leave after a note exchange, if suits of armor had eyes.

I really should warn Alex about the Weasley twins. They're nice and all, and pretty funny most of the time, but knowing Alex he'll probably start trying to be more like them the more he finds out and I don't want him getting expelled. Maybe I can pacify him for a bit with something from Hogsmeade over October. I'm sure there's SOMETHING I can find at Zonko's to keep him occupied and out of trouble. Alex is a smart kid, but not very practical most of the time.

Quidditch practice is finally getting serious. We've been practicing like crazy for the upcoming match with Gryffindor, and things are finally starting to come together. I was reading up on some faster dive techniques and whatnot, and I'm getting a bit faster at finding the Snitch. I think we've got a pretty good chance at winning this game. I hope we do...it'd be great if we took home the Quidditch Cup this year, then someone else might finally have a shot at beating out Slytherin from the House Cup. Alex says he'll be there cheering for me, and that his friends from Ravenclaw will be, too. I don't know how many of them will actually do that, most Ravenclaws seem to look down on Hufflepuff (though to be fair, most Ravenclaws look down on EVERYONE but themselves), but it's nice of  
him to say anyway.

That's it for now. I should go write something to Alex. Time to brave Betty and her nonexistent eyes.

Cedric

* * *

A Letter To Myself To Facilitate the Recollection of Events Which Have Occupied My Day.

Unto Myself,  
I informed Sister that Brave Comrade Whitman, fair though he be, is but the callowest lad compared to Cedric the Clever. Sister disagreed—indeed, she came near to challenging me in defense of Brave Comrade Whitman, though I did my best to assure her that my claim, far from diminishing Brave Comrade Whitman, rather was great testament to the handsomeness of face and form esp. buttocks of Cedric the Clever.

From Myself (Betty)

* * *

Alex,

I have no idea what those purple sparking things were, but I wouldn't recommend asking Fred or George about them. Someone might overhear and then you'd be in a lot of trouble. How about I just see if I can't find  
you some myself, if you promise not to use them inside the castle?

Don't worry too much about the girls in your House...it's still early in the year. I'm sure you'll get your rhythm soon and start making even more friends. You're good at that. Some advice, though: don't do what you did around me the first time we had a fight, where you stopped speaking English around me until I apologized. It's not very nice, it's annoying, and while I know your father's an ambassador for the Ministry of Magic and you travel a lot, it might seem snobbish to someone who doesn't. Watch that, just in case.

Cedric

* * *

Dear Diary,

I don't know what's going on, but Alex stopped by the suit of armor again today. It gave him something, and now he's speaking English again to me AND Marietta.

Cho

* * *

A Letter To Myself To Facilitate the Recollection of Events Which Have  
Occupied My Day.

Unto Myself:  
Today was a day of great failure.

I was standing guard—indeed, as is my duty and my privilege, at the very entrance to this fine and noble castle of Hogwarts—when I was approached, nay, accosted, by that very witch I had seen in the company of Brave Comrade Whitman. She was fair in form, yet strange, with almond eyes of a strange-lidded nature, and skin of a pale, yet vulnerably fleshy thinness. Her hair was thick and dark, reaching great lengths, with shadowy depths with which to lure the unwary man. (Although probably not quite yet, as her tender years leave her bosom unheaving.) Upon reaching me, she spoke, her voice soft and hesitant, low and melodious, even as the ancient sirens must have spoken. "Uh, Sir? Mr. Armor?" she uttered, in dulcet tones no doubt intended to beguile.

Naturally, as is my charge, I remained silent, though in the face of such beauty it was admittedly difficult not to scratch her eyes out, daring to come near Brave Comrade Whitman, the noble—

To continue.

"Look, Mr. Armor, I want to know what you've been giving and taking from Alex! Every time he comes near you he acts weird. The first time he stopped speaking English to my friends and I! I like Alex a lot—he's a nice person to have as a friend. But sometimes he has these… ideas, ideas that aren't very good. I need to know he's not using you to  
complete one of those bad ideas."

Well, I need not state that my ire rose swiftly! As if I, with the iron of fifty helms in my cuirass, would ever partake in something dishonorable! "Bad ideas!" As if that could be aught but another phrase for Temptation! It was with gnashing teeth that I maintained my silence!

The Lovely Vision of a Maiden turned away, stymied, but alas! She murmured as she turned, "He's lost enough points for Ravenclaw already."

My ire swift turned to grief, and in my grief I cried aloud: "Ah, no! He mustn't be!" And the Lovely Vision swiftly fled in shock.

I have the iron of fifty helms in my cuirass, but they are all Gryffindor helms! If he had been a Hufflepuff, as, indeed, I know Cedric the Clever to be, I might have been able to overlook it, but no. Sister shall be bitterly disappointed to know that he will never become a suit to match hers. Yet, though I know it shall pain her greatly, I cannot conceal  
this fact from her. I had thought, after I told Sister that Cedric the Clever had a finer ass than Brave Comrade Whitman, that she had nigh dented my greaves, but that was nothing in the face of this. Alas, the nigh is gone, and tonight I visit the Armory to begin the humiliated process of having the damage hammered out.

From Myself (Betty)

* * *

Dear Diary,

You won't believe what I saw today! The statue—she talked! I went up to talk to her—which I know sounds like I already knew she could speak, but I didn't! I thought she would make some sort of sign if she heard me, but she was still. Then I turned, thinking she wouldn't respond to me, and all of a sudden she cried out "No! He mustn't be!" I think she must have meant "He mustn't be a Ravenclaw," although what she has against my House I'm sure I don't know.

But the strangest part was by far the voice the suit of armor cried out in. I'd swear that armor is female, based on the voice! I mean, it didn't look like a girl, but the voice was definitely a girl's voice. I wonder if all the suits of armor in the school are girls, or just that one? Or is it really a girl at all?

Cho

* * *

Cedric,

Are you sure I can't just ask the twins themselves? They seem friendly enough...but maybe you're right. You do know more about the way things work here than me. Thank you for saying you'll try to find some of those purple things in Hogsmeade for me, though! When is the next Hogsmeade weekend, anyway? I should give you some of my spending money so you don't have to pay for them yourself. I can pay back the difference later.

And I am NOT that predictable when it comes to fights! I only spoke Spanish to Cho and Marietta, which plenty of people understand, I still used English in class, so there. Who's all high and mighty now?

Oh, interesting side note: Betty has been friendlier than normal to me lately, almost as if she's trying to make up for something. I don't know what that might be, but I'm glad anyway. I was beginning to get the impression that she didn't really care for me on occasion, though I do like how she addresses me. It's so...I think I'll steal one of Cho's words, it's so quaint. I rather like it. At any rate, I'm so glad you found Betty. She's a wonderful...er, would I say person? Or what? Wonderful, anyway, and this whole note escapade is like a grand adventure. It almost makes up for the fact that I can't do much of anything fun until people forget about the flying incident a little bit more.

Well, let me know when the next Hogsmeade trip will be!

Alex

* * *

Alex,

The next trip to Hogsmeade is in two weeks. Don't worry about paying me, think of it as my gift to you. But you have to promise not to use those things indoors, otherwise I won't give them to you at all. And I suppose Spanish is better than when you went off in Arabic or Persian or whatever it was for a week. People here might actually understand you.

As for Betty, I'd just say go with it. We don't really know what goes on in the heads of any of the suits of armor. It's probably something to do with chivalry or some behavioral wrong, and all will be back to normal soon enough.

Don't forget to come to the Quidditch match this weekend! I expect to hear you cheering louder than everyone else. And don't even point out that it's not possible for you to yell that loudly... I've heard you at the World Cup before screaming louder than any of the other English sides.

Cedric

* * *

Cedric,

You're no fun at all sometimes. And it was Farsi, not Persian.

Good luck with the game,

Alex

* * *

Dear Mother,

School continues to go very, very well. My grades so far have been excellent, top marks in nearly everything, and I've made a few more friends since last I wrote. The only class that still gives me trouble is Potions, but you know how I feel about those anyway. Besides, Professor Snape really is a horrible man. I absolutely despise him, and most of my friends feel the same way. It's so difficult to work with a teacher you dislike, Mother, don't you think? I'm sure you had a few of them!

As well as things are going, though, I'm beginning to feel more homesick. My friends here are wonderful and very fun to be around, but they're nothing compared with some of the ones from home. I miss them, and you and Father very much. I had another fight with Alex a few days ago and while I still think he started it, it still upset me. I wished I could have gone home to be with you then. You would've made everything seem better.

The holidays are approaching. I'm very excited to see how Hogwarts castle decorates itself. I've heard such good stories about it, and the pictures in Hogwarts: A History are so beautiful. You've seen the decoration before, are they that beautiful up close as well? I hope so!

Speaking of the holidays, what is everyone doing for Christmas this year? Are you going to travel like you were thinking about earlier? Will you get a chance to visit Grandma and Grandpa maybe? It's going to be so hard celebrating without everyone else around. Oh, do you know how I can get your presents to you and everyone else? I can't imagine the owls carrying that many packages, but I can't think how else to get them to you!

Tomorrow is the first Quidditch match of the season. It's Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. The House is pretty divided over the match; several people arebetting on Slytherin because of the stereotype that all Hufflepuffs are stupid, but I'm on the side of Hufflepuff myself. Most of the third and fourth years seem to be, too, and all but two of the girls in my year as well as Alex. I just don't want Slytherin to win. Everyone I've met so far from there has been so cruel and petty. I'd much rather cheer for the loyal ones, even if they aren't always the smartest people out there. And besides, I know all Hufflepuffs can't be stupid because of that friend of Alex's, Cedric. He's the Seeker for the Hufflepuff team, and I've told you how handsome and smart is already. I'll certainly be cheering for him!

Well, it's getting late and I should rest tonight so I can get an early start on homework in the morning. I miss you and Father so very, very much, and love you both.

Your loving daughter,

Cho

* * *

Dear Sir,

We appreciate your swift compliance with us in this matter. The supplies you have ordered for us were sufficient in quantity for our experiment to be successfully completed! As a result we wish to order three more gallons of your highest-quality Armadillo Bile and a twentieth of an ounce of powdered Romanian Longhorn Dragon horns. Additionally, we request a pound of the sulfur compound we specified last time; your procurement of said item was exceptionally swift, and the version of it you procured was quite fine.

We appreciate your support of our young business. Your payment will arrive by owl within the week.

Sincerely,

Fred and George Weasley

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Inc.


End file.
